A Life Changing Letter
by DistrictThirteenTribute
Summary: After a horrible first day of summer break, Hermione comes home to receive some life changing news. The story of the day Hermione got her Hogwarts letter (my version of it at least).


**Author's note: Two things, I'm uncertain as to at what point in the year Hogwarts students get their letters so I just set it in early summer 1991. Also, I'm American so I apologize in advance if I misused British terminology or didn't use it at all. I tried! Hope you enjoy!**

Hermione Granger had had it.

She thought she could handle the teasing and bullying but she was wrong. Hermione all but slammed the front door of her house and quickly ran upstairs to her bedroom just as she could feel the tears forming. She hated that _she_ made her feel like this all the time. Even when school is out, Beverly Fishel still can find some way to drive Hermione to tears. Today for example, it happened on Hermione's return home from the public library. Along with her cronies, Beverly caught her with books in her bag and various in her arms and that was more than enough to let the teasing begin. It's sometimes about her uncontrollable bushy hair or big buck teeth. Other times it's about her being a know-it-all or large love of books. Today was a mix of all four really. But no matter what the mix, it nearly always made Hermione cry. And she was tired of it.

It's not like she can change that about herself. It's who she is. Her parents were always telling her that in the future all those things would turn out to be her greatest assets. But all Hermione wished was that that day would arrive soon.

As Hermione was emerging from her private bathroom, she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." She called, quickly trying to remove any remaining tears from her face.

"Oh good, Hermione dear you're here. I thought I heard you come in." Her mother entered with sweat on her forehead due to her gardening.

"Hello mum."

"How was the library?"

"Oh, it was fine." She lied as she deposited the books on her bed. "Filled with books as always. What did you do all day?"

"Just some gardening. Those peonies are starting to look lovely."

Hermione smiled. "That's good."

"Would you like some tea? Your father and I were just about to make some."

Their conversation was interrupted when the doorbell rang and Mrs. Granger excused herself to answer it. Hermione sat on her bed and searched for the book she was most interested in reading first. It wasn't until she was seated in a comfortable position and had the book open to the first page, that her mother had called her down to the living room.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, Hermione was surprised to see an older woman dressed in long robes with a pointed hat standing in the middle of her living room. She looked to her parents, who seemed just as confused as she was.

"Um, hello." Hermione spoke. The woman smiled at her.

"You must be Hermione."

"Yes, I am." Then her curiosity got the better of her. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

Instead of answering, the woman handed Hermione a sealed envelope. She looked at it, wondering if she should open it, even though it was addressed to her. She could feel her parents looking towards her direction.

Cautiously, she opened the envelope and removed the parchment from inside and opened it. Written in emerald green ink, she read:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

Sure enough, upon checking there was another sheet of parchment with a list of books, their authors, and other essentials she would need for this 'Hogwarts'. She went back to the first parchment.

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

When finished, Hermione did not know what to say. Or do. Or even think. Thankfully, her guest spoke for her.

"I am Minerva McGonagall." Hermione rose her head and nodded it, recognizing the name from the letter. "I take it you must have a lot of questions." She nodded again. "Well, first of all, allow me to assure you, this is no joke. Hogwarts is in fact a very real place, and you have been accepted to attend." Mrs. McGonagall spoke to all three of them now, and as she noticed their questions in their eyes, she knew it was time to begin.

Hermione and her parents listened attentively to every word she spoke. With each one, she started to believe even more. Mrs. McGonagall, who Hermione had now learned was also the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts, had taught them all a lot. Probably more than a person could handle in one afternoon. But Hermione knew there was more. So much more. She made a mental note to ask Professor McGonagall about any books she recommends so Hermione could learn all about this fascinating new world she is now a part of.

Ultimately, once Professor McGonagall was done saying her piece, she stood up and prepared to leave.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I hope you have understood everything I have said today. I understand it's especially difficult for Muggle parents to comprehend. If you have no other question, I'll be on my way out. Have a wonderful summer, and I will see you in September, Ms. Granger." Hermione smiled and nodded at her because she was certain that they would be seeing each other again. "Goodbye to you all. I will see myself out."

After the Granger family said their goodbyes and gave their thanks, they stood quietly in the living room, thinking about what just happened.

"Well," Mr. Granger spoke after a few moments of silence. "looks like we know what we've got to do, yeah?" The three of them then broke out into smiles. One thing was going through all their minds: this was an incredible ability that Hermione was very privileged to be born with and that she would succeed in, just like she has done in everything else. Something else was also running through Hermione's head: discovering she also belongs to this wonderful world will give her a chance to leave this one behind. One where being smart and thinking reading is fun is target for bullying and teasing. It's silly to dwell about the past now that she sees what her future has in store for her. She's going to learn so many new things and meet so many new people. She may even make friends!

"So it's settled then. Right? We're really going to do this?" She asked her parents hopefully.

"Yes. Of course we are sweetheart." Her mother responded as the three of them hugged each other tightly.

It's decided then. Starting this September, her life is going to change forever. She's going to Hogwarts.

**I know lots of people have written a story like this, but this one has been rattling in my head for a while. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave a review!**


End file.
